THE PRINCE AND HIS RABBIT
by krisyeol504
Summary: "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa berubah menjadi kelinci Chanyeol?" "Aku dikutuk, yang mulia. Sebenarnya ketika masih menjadi manusia aku adalah seorang Pangeran. Sama sepertimu.." KRISYEOL FF! BoyxBoy. YAOI FF. Kris, Chanyeol & EXO MEMBERS. An Awesome story telling! R&R


Pairing : KrisYeol (Kris & Chanyeol)

Cast : Kris, Chanyeol, EXO Members

Genre : Romantic Drama

 _ **We don't step on the same ground.  
We are miles apart, yet we breathe the same air and gaze the same sky.  
Meeting you might be a miracle or a chance.  
You are a virtual knight.  
A prince charming I thought of just like in fairy tales..**_

Dahulu kala di sebuah kerajaan nun jauh, hiduplah seorang Pangeran yang sangat tampan bernama Kris Wu. Ia adalah Putra tunggal dari Raja Dylan Wu dan Ratu Valerie Wu.

Setiap tahun Raja dan Ratu selalu menyelenggarakan sayembara untuk mencari puteri mahkota sebagai pendamping hidup sang pangeran. Namun tak ada satupun dari puteri-puteri cantik tersebut yang mampu meluluhkan hati Pangeran Kris.

Bahkan dirinya selalu merasa bosan melihat para puteri cantik bergaun mengembang itu, berdansa atau bernyanyi untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Seperti hari ini. Pangeran tampan bertubuh proposional itu tampak tak bersemangat mengikuti sayembara ketiga yang diadakan oleh Raja Dylan-ayahnya. Mata sayu sang Pangeran beberapa kali terkatup, menahan rasa kantuk yang dibuat nya sendiri.

Yaa.. Pangeran Kris terjaga semalaman karena bermain dengan Ace, Dino dan boneka-boneka lainnya di kamar megah miliknya.

"HOAAAAMMMMM..."

"Pangeran, jaga sikapmu. Hormati tamu-tamu kita!" Tegur Ratu Valerie pada putera mahkotanya.

"Aku jenuh buu~" rengek pangeran Kris sambil memajukan bibirnya. "uhmmm.. maaf maksudku permaisuri."

Sesegera mungkin ia langsung meralat panggilan _ibu_ untuk ratu Valerie. Karena biasanya pangeran Kris hanya akan memanggil wanita cantik itu _ibu_ , ketika tidak ada siapapun. Kecuali dirinya dan raja Dylan.

"Kau harus memuji kemampuan mereka sekali-sekali ananda." ucap Raja Dylan membuka suara.

"Yaah.. hoaaam.. mereka memang sangat berbakat." Ujar Kris tak berselera.

"Pangeran, lihat puteri cantik dari kerajaan Huang disudut sana. Cobalah untuk berinteraksi dengan nya nak." Ratu Valerie menepuk bahu Pangeran Kris, yang menyender seperti tak bertulang dikursi kerajaannya.

"Maksud Permaisuri, Puteri Zitao?" Jawab Kris malas.

"Ya.. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Uhmmm.. tentu. Dia puteri yang manja." Jawab pangeran Kris sekenanya seperti tak bercermin.

"Nahh.. bagaimana kalau Puteri Yixing? Kau lihat? Puteri bergaun pastel yang sedang meminum coctail disana?" Kali ini sang Raja ikut memberi saran.

"Tidak Ayah, maksudku Baginda. Dia terlalu baik untukku(?)" Tolak Kris dengan jawaban ambigunya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata, _terlalu baik_ nak?"

"Tidak Baginda, jangan dipikirkan ucapanku tadi. Uhmm.. Baginda, Permaisuri, bolehkah aku meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil sebentar?" Mohon Kris dengan wajah menyerngit yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah nak, jangan lama-lama.."

"Ya.. aku tahu permaisuri"

 _ **Every 'girl' like me dreamed to have a prince charming,  
Who will treat me as 'his princess'.  
I want my prince charming to be -  
Handsome,  
With really cute smile;  
And when I'm walking with him  
Other girls couldn't stop staring at us,  
Wishing they have a prince like mine…**_

Author pov

 _'Tak akan lama ibu, aku hanya akan mengunjungi_ _ **markas**_ _sebentar. Satu jam mungkin cukup, kkkkkkk~'_

Pangeran Kris terkekeh sendiri menyusuri koridor kerajaan yang lenggang. Tak ada pengawal maupun asisten kerajaan yang biasa berlalu lalang disana. Mereka tengah sibuk melayani para tamu undangan, yang sebagian besar adalah puteri-puteri cantik dari kerajaan lain maupun kolega ayahnya.

Pangeran Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memantau situasi diluar istana yang juga sepi tak ada siapapun. Setelah berjalan memindik-mindik, kini tibalah ia dikandang kuda milik kerajaan.

"Aku lupa!" Monologue Kris sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Seharusnya aku mengajak Ace untuk ikut bersamaku. Tetapi tak mungkin aku kembali, pengawal pasti akan tahu dan mereka akan menangkapku.." Pangeran Kris menatap nanar salah satu menara kerajaan, yang tak lain adalah kamar nya sendiri. Boneka ilama putih kesayangannya itu berada disana. Namun Pangeran Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjemput Ace. Dan berlalu pergi menunggangi kudanya menuju tempat yang ia sebut _markas._

 _ **I want someone who sings well,  
He'll write songs for me  
And keeps on serenading me,  
Making my me blush all the time..**_

Author Pov

At Forest

Setibanya dihutan, Pangeran Kris langsung mengikat kudanya pada salah satu pohon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat, yang sudah terpatri dalam ingatannya sejak kecil.

 _'Aku pasti akan menangkapmu, pencuri kecil!'_

Sebenarnya, hutan milik kerajaan ini adalah markas tersembunyi bagi Kris. Di hutan ini pula, Kris kecil sering menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya. Hanya untuk mengurusi kebun strawberry dan wortel miliknya.

Sebenarnya Pangeran Kris memiliki tujuan khusus menyambangi dua kebun kecil miliknya. Pangeran tertampan pada masanya itu ingin menangkap basah, sang pencuri wortel dikebunnya.

Tak heran jika ia sudah menyiapkan perangkap sejak berhari-hari lalu untuk menangkap si pencuri. Setibanya disana Pangeran Kris menemukan seekor kelinci putih bermata hitam besar, terjerat dalam perangkapnya. Kelinci putih itu menyitnyit kecil seakan meminta pertolongan, agar Kris melepaskan tali yang mengikat salah satu kakinya.

"Jadi selama ini kau, yang memakan wortel ku?!" Omel Kris pada kelinci malang itu.

"Nyit.. nyit.. nyit.. nyit.." ucap si kelinci seakan menahan sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan ikatan itu. Kau memang pantas untuk dihukum."

"Nyit.. nyit.. nyiiiit.. nyiiiiit.."

Kris memperhatikan setiap inci dari tubuh si kelinci. Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial dari kelinci itu. Selain pita merah yang bertengger disalah satu telinga panjangnya, juga mata hitam nan besar milik si kelinci. Karena menurut sepengetahuan Pangeran, biasanya kelinci putih memiliki mata berwarna merah. Bukan hitam pekat seperti kelinci ini.

 _'Mungkin ia ras berbeda.'_ Pikir Pangeran Kris tak mau ambil pusing.

Nampak jelas lingkaran merah terlihat dipergelangan kaki si kelinci. Ternyata gesekan tali yang menjeratnya membuat kaki kelinci tersebut terluka. Bahkan bulu-bulu halus disekitar pergelangan kakinya, sudah berubah menjadi merah. Akibat luka yang berdarah karena ikatan tali terlalu kencang. Juga gesekan kaki dari tali yang menjeratnya ketika ia berusaha kabur.

"Pangeran Kriiiiiiis?"

"Pangeran Kriiiiiiis?"

"Dimana anda pangeraan?"

"Pangeraaan?"

Sahut-sahutan para pengawal mulai terdengar samar-samar dari dalam hutan. Itu tanda nya raja dan ratu sudah menyadari bahwa putera mahkota nya telah hilang. Atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri, seperti sayembara yang lalu-lalu.

"Mereka akan menemukanku!"

Dengan cekatan Pangeran Kris membuka ikatan tali yang menjerat kelinci tersebut.

"Sembunyilah dalam jubahku, dan jangan mencakar! Ok?"

Pangeran Kris menggendong kelinci tersebut dari balik jubahnya. Ia melilitkan tangannya yang membawa sang kelinci dengan jubah beludru maroon miliknya. Kemudian ia menghampiri para pengawal yang sedang berpencar mencari dirinya.

Setelah menemukan salah satu dari pengawalnya, Pangeran Kris melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya. "Heiiii kaliaaaan! Aku disiniiii!"

"Pangeran, apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu? Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya salah satu pengawalnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas. Tolong bawa kuda ku, aku akan menumpang salah satu dari kalian."

"Baik pangeran.."

 _'Hmmm... harumnyaaa~_

 _ **I'm quite a tall boy,  
So he must be at least 2 inches taller than me.  
So that even though I'm on my insoles,  
He would still stand tall..**_

Author pov

Kris' room

"Tahan sebentar. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Nyiiiiiiiiit!"

"Hei! Kubilang tahan! Kecilkan suara tikusmu!"

 _'Tikus? Kau menyebutku tikus? Dasar pangeran bodoh! memangnya kau tak bisa membedakan antara kelinci dan tikus yaa?'_

"Okaay.. setelah diberi alkohol, kemudian kita bubuhkan obat merah. Lalu kain kasa . . ."

"Nyiiiit.. nyiit.. nyiiit.."

"Yaa! Bisakah kau berhenti bersuara?! Menyebalkan!"

"Nyit.."

"Naaahhh sudah selesai. Luka nya akan sembuh dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari."

Kris tersenyum melihat hasil jerih payahnya. Kain kasa dan obat merah tersebut sudah disulap menjadi perban, yang melingkar rapih pada kaki si kelinci.

Sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang king size nya. Pangeran Kris mengelus-elus telinga panjang si kelinci. Sementara kelinci tersebut meringkuk nyaman diatas dada bidang sang pangeran.

"Aku.. ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka."

" . . . . "

Kris mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, hanya untuk melihat wajah imut si kelinci. "Hei.. Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

" . . . . "

"Aku pikir pencuri wortelku bukan seekor kelinci. Aku pikir binatang lain, . . . Mungkin. Yang jelas bukan kelinci."

 _'Idiot! Memang nya ada binatang lain yang menyukai wortel, selain kelinci?'_

"Kalau kuperhatikan _bagian belakangmu_ , kau adalah kelinci jantan. Tetapi kenapa kau memakai pita?"

 _'Pangeran satu ini benar-benar tidak sopan! Kurang ajar sekali ia mengintip-intip bokongku!'_

Tanpa Kris sadari, kelinci tersebut merapatkan kedua pahanya. Namun pergerakan kecil dari bola putih itu, sudah pasti tak disadari oleh Kris.

"Apa kau bukan kelinci hutan? Uhmm.. maksudku, kau kelinci piaraan. Mungkin kau punya majikan diluar sana, yang kini tengah bingung mencari-carimu."

 _'Aku bukan kelinci piaraan atau kelinci hutan. Berhentilah meracau yang tak jelas, pangeran mesum!'_

"Atau . . . kau menderita _kelabilan jati diri_? Kau ini lelaki, tetapi suka memakai atribut wanita. Hahahaha.. kukira hal-hal seperti itu hanya terjadi pada manusia." Pangeran Kris tertawa lepas, seraya memamerkan giginya yang menawan(?) itu.

 _'Bolehkah aku mencakar wajahnya sekarang? Ugghh.. dia sama sekali tak pantas disebut seorang pangeran!'_

"Tunggu.. kalau tidak salah, aku punya topi. Topi kecil milik Ace. Kau boleh meminjamnya sebentar. Aku akan _me-make over_ dirimu.."

 _'Apa? Make over katanya? Dia akan merubah penampilanku? Itu berarti . . , dia akan melepas pita ini?! Gawat! Aku harus menghentikannya!'_

Kris beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil topi bajak laut yang dipakai oleh Ace.

"Ku pinjam sebentar, ok?" ucap pangeran Kris pada boneka ilama itu.

Pangeran Kris kembali ketempat tidur nya untuk menghampiri si bola putih. Namun sebelum tangannya meraih pita merah tersebut, si kelinci mengigit jari sang putera mahkota hingga bertanda gerigi kecil.

"Aaaw! Kenapa kau mengigitku?! Apa kau tahu? Ada perundang-udangan yang menuliskan dilarang menyakiti anggota kerajaan. Jika ada yang melanggarnya, ia akan mendapat hukuman penjara min. 5th! Hei kelinci kecil, memang nya kau mau masuk penjara huh?"

 _'Salah sendiri, kenapa kau seenaknya! Huffft.. hampir saja.'_

*knock.. knock.. knock..

"Pangeran Kris, waktu makan malam telah tiba.. raja dan ratu sudah menunggu di meja makan."

"Yaa.. aku akan menyusul." Teriak Pangeran Kris kearah pintu.

"Hhh.. Sudahlah.. tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali dan membawa banyak makanan untukmu. Kau pasti laparkan?" Pangeran Kris kembali tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala si kelinci. Kemudian ia pergi menuju pintu. Meninggalkan semburat merah, dari pipi berkumis putih diruangan tersebut.

 _'Jadi namanya Pangeran Kris . . ?'_

 _ **But as I grew older,  
I realized that my childish imagination of my prince charming has changed;  
Just a decent-looking guy is enough,  
I no longer care if he sings well;  
I'm no longer too particular of his physical appearance  
'Coz I realized  
That what's inside his heart is what matters most.**_

Author pov

Prince Kris' room

23:55pm

 _'Sisa waktuku hanya tinggal 5 menit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus kabur sebelum ia terbangun. Tetapi.. jendelanya terkunci . . .'_

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang masih berbulu putih. Tak mungkin kedua tangan kecil itu mampu membuka kunci jendela yang keras. Terlebih lagi, kelinci tak memiliki jari-jari panjang seperti manusia. Ia butuh tenaga manusia untuk membuka jendela tersebut. Namun tak mungkin Chanyeol membangunkan sang pangeran yang sudah terlelap.

' _3 menit lagi waktu tengah malam. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai wujudku berubah..'_

Chanyeol menunggu tepat dibawah jendela besar kamar Kris. Mata hitam kelinci itu tak lepas mengawasi jam besar berbentuk lemari. Dengan lonceng panjang yang menggantung, dari balik kaca jam tersebut.

Teng.. teng.. teng..

' _Tibalah waktunya..'_

Bussh! Asap berwarna pink, bercampur biru, kuning dan hijau mengepul memenuhi udara disekitar kelinci itu. Nampaklah sesosok manusia berwajah cantik namun lelaki, berdiri dibalik asap warna-warni tersebut.

Lelaki manis itu tak mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun. Kecuali pita berwarna merah yang menempel disisi kanan rambutnya.

"Selalu seperti ini! Harusnya tadi aku mengambil beberapa potong pakaian!" Omel Chanyeol ketika melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Cklek.. cklek..

Cklek.. cklek..

"Kenapa susah sekali?!"

Cklek.. cklek..

"Hoaaaamm kenapa berisik sekali? Siapa yang menyalakan lampu?"

Pangeran Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan retinanya dengan kamar yang entah kenapa menjadi terang. Padahal Kris yakin betul, bahwa sebelum tidur ia sudah mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya.

"Hei! Siapa disana? Kau mau mencuri yaa?!"

Kris menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari balik tirai panjang jendelanya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia menghampiri seseorang yang diduga sebagai pencuri itu.

 _'Aku harus kabur! Tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa letak kamar ini berada diatas menara! Aku tak mungkin lompat lewat jendela! Tapi.. jika kabur melewati pintu, itu juga sangat mustahil. Ada dua pengawal yang berjaga disana. Mereka pasti akan menangkapku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan . . ?'_

Degup jantung Chanyeol semakin berdetak tak karuan. Manakala ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Pangeran Kris yang semakin mendekatinya.

Sret..

Pangeran Kris menarik tirai panjang yang menjadi tempat persembunyian kelinci jadi-jadian itu.

"Si- siapa kau?!"

Pangeran Kris terperangah melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang lelaki cantik, imut, manis, atau pujian indah lainnya yang mewakili fisik pemuda jelmaan kelinci ini, tengah berjongkok tanpa sehelai benangpun sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Nyit . . ."

"Nyit?"

"Uhmmm ma- maaf. Na- namaku Chanyeol yang mulia.." ucap Chanyeol terbata.

"Chanyeol . . . ?"

*knock.. knock.. knock..

"Pangeran Kriiiiiis? Apakah anda baik-baik saja didalam? Kami mendengar pangeran berteriak tadi?"

Kris menghampiri dua pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu kamarnya. "Yaa.. tentu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian.."

"Baik pangeran.."

/skip/

"Jadi kau akan berubah menjadi manusia, jika pita merah itu dilepas?"

"Ya.. yang mulia." jawab Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

Kali ini kelinci jelmaan itu telah berpakaian sebagaimana mestinya. Pangeran Kris meminjamkan Chanyeol pajama bermotif phoenix warna-warni miliknya, yang sudah mengatung jika ia kenakan.

"Tetapi kenapa kau tetap menjadi manusia, padahal kau sudah memakai pita itu?"

Pangeran Kris melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada pemuda cantik itu. Rupanya sang Putera Mahkota penasaran akan sesuatu hal, yang diluar nalar manusia normal tersebut.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia dapat berubah menjadi kelinci? What the . . . hell? Pikir Pangeran Kris dalam hati.

"Jika waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, aku akan berubah menjadi manusia sampai fajar terbit yang mulia.."

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas pitamu selamanya, Chanyeol? Dengan begitu kau akan menjadi manusia selamanya." Ucap Pangeran Kris sedikit antusias.

"Tentu tidak bisa yang mulia. Jika aku melepas pita ini, atau siapapun melepas pita ini. Aku memang akan berubah wujud. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya bertahan 10menit yang mulia. Aku akan menjadi kelinci kembali.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa berubah menjadi kelinci Chanyeol?" Tanya Pangeran Kris penasaran.

"Aku dikutuk, yang mulia. Sebenarnya ketika masih menjadi manusia aku adalah seorang Pangeran. Sama sepertimu. Tetapi aku memiliki kakak perempuan.."

"Lalu siapa yang mengutukmu? Dan apa nama kerajaanmu? Aku bisa membawamu pulang pada keluargamu Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat-ingat kemalangan yang menimpanya 13th lalu itu. Ketika dirinya dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir, berperawakan seperti nenek tua dan memiliki wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Penyihir itu juga berjalan bungkuk menggunakan tongkat, serta memakai tudung kepala berwarna hitam, untuk menutupi rambutnya yang putih keabu-abuan.

"Seorang penyihir jahat yang berwujud seperti nenek-nenek. Ia memiliki wajah buruk rupa, hidung panjang dan . . .

"Dan . . ?"

"Aku takut jika harus mengingat-ingat kejadian itu Pangeran.." Chanyeol memainkan ujung pajama Pangeran Kris. Lidahnya kelu, tak kuasa melanjutkan cerita yang sebenarnya sangat melukai hatinya. Seperti menggores luka lama yang nyaris sembuh, kemudian diiris kembali oleh pisau baru.

"Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman Chanyeol, tetapi aku sangat penasaran. Mengapa ia sampai mengutukmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

"Aku mencuri wortel dikebun penyihir itu, pangeran.. Kala itu, aku masih berusia 10th. Aku memelihara seekor kelinci. Aku memelihara kelinci tersebut secara diam-diam. Ayah dan ibuku melarangku untuk memelihara binatang apapun. Karena kakakku Yoora, alergi terhadap binatang berbulu. Ia akan bersin dan gatal-gatal tanpa henti, jika menghirup atau bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu itu."

Pangeran Kris mendengar cerita Chanyeol dengan khidmat. Bagaikan anak kecil, yang menyimak dongeng ibunya. Pangeran Kris membayangkan wajah kakak Chanyeol yang sedang bersin dan gatal-gatal, dengan membayangkan pemuda jelmaan kelinci itu bersurai panjang serta memakai gaun seperti puteri-puteri kerajaan lainnya. Karena Pangeran Kris tak tahu seperti apa rupa kakak Chanyeol tersebut. Jadi Pangeran Kris membayangkan wajah Chanyeol sebagai pengganti wajah Yoora. Namun tanpa ia sadari, kedua tulang pipinya menjadi terangkat membayangkan Chanyeol berubah menjadi wanita.

 _'Cantiknya.. kau tetap menawan meskipun sedang menggaruk-garuk, Yeolli~'_ gumam Pangeran Kris dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian ia juga membayangkan wajah Chanyeol kecil, sedang merawat kelinci itu sendirian. Ekspresi pangeran Kris seketika berubah. Ia terlihat sedih dan murung, meskipun masih mendengarkan kisah pilu si pemuda cantik itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau merawatnya agar tidak ketahuan?"

"Aku menyembunyikannya disalah satu kandang kuda yang tak terpakai. Kemudian tak jauh dari istana, aku menemukan sebuah kebun wortel didalam hutan kerajaan. Sama seperti kebun milikmu. Hampir setiap hari aku mencuri wortel dikebun tersebut. Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena kelinciku butuh makan.."

"Kenapa kau tak meminta wortel itu pada asistenmu, Chanyeol? Mereka pasti mau memberikannya."

"Tidak bisa pangeran. Mereka takkan memberikan wortel itu. Karena mereka tahu aku tidak suka sayuran. Jadi tidak mungkin aku meminta pada asisten ataupun pengawalku. Mereka pasti akan curiga kepadaku.."

"Lalu bagimana tentang kutukan itu?"

"Kebun yang kukira tak bertuan. Ternyata dimiliki oleh seseorang. Penyihir tersebut adalah pemiliknya. Sampai pada suatu hari, penyihir itu menangkap basah diriku yang tengah mencuri wortelnya. Dan peristiwa itupun terjadi. Ia melayangkan tongkat panjangnya tepat kearahku. Kemudian mulutnya berkomat-kamit. Membacakan sebuah mantra yang tak jelas apa artinya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku berubah menjadi berbulu, bulat, bertelinga panjang dan . . . Hiksss.. aku menjadi kelinci . . ."

"Chanyeol kumohon jangan menangis.. aku berjanji akan membantumu, agar kau kembali ke wujud semula.." Pangeran Kris merengkuh tubuh bongsor Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol dan mengelus punggungnya, agar isak tangis pemuda itu mereda.

"Chanyeol.. Apa kau tahu, cara untuk menghapus kutukan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada pangeran Kris.

"APAA?!

 _ **Now, what I want is a sweet guy,  
Who will turn ordinary days to special ones,  
Keep on surprising me  
Making me always happy..**_

Author pov

At Wu Kingdom's Backyard

"Uhmmm.. Pangeran Kris sebenarnya untuk apa kau memangilku kesini?"

"Puteri Zitao, apakah kau menyukai kelinci?"

" . . . . "

 _'Jadi dia menyuruhku datang kesini, hanya untuk bermain dengan kelinci? Ku kira ia adalah pangeran yang dingin dan tak bersahabat, tak kusangka ternyata ia sangat romantis dan baik hati.'_

"Puteri Zitao? Puteri Zitao mengapa kau termenung? Apakah ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Te- tentu tidak Pangeran Kris. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi.. apa tujuan kita berada ditaman belakang? Kau ingin mengajakku bermain dengan kelinci ini kan?" Puteri Zitao mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang berada dalam gendongan Pangeran Kris.

"Bukan.. aku menyuruhmu untuk mencium kelinci ini." Ucap pangeran Kris setengah berbisik.

"APAAA?! Kau tak bisa menyuruhku melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini Pangeran! Aku adalah Puteri Mahkota! Aku satu-satunya calon pewaris kerajaan Huang! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruh puteri terhormat sepertiku, untuk mencium buntelan kotor itu!"

"Tapi bukan maksudku merendahkanmu, kau harus menolongku puteri Zitao."

"Tidak. Jangan harap aku akan menolongmu. Aku tak mau _sumber kuman_ itu menyentuh bibirku!"

Puteri Zitao berlari kedalam istana sambil mengangkat gaun lebarnya. "Ayo pengawal kita pulang. Aku merasa dilecehkan oleh pangeran gila itu!"

Pangeran Kris menatap nanar bayangan puteri Zitao yang makin menjauh ditelan pintu istana. "Hhhh.. kukira prosesnya akan mudah. Ia hanya tinggal menciummu dan . . . Boom! Kau berubah menjadi manusia."

 _'Tak perlu dipikirkan pangeran. Aku juga merasa keberatan, jika dicium oleh puteri berwajah panda itu..'_

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku masih memiliki banyak stok puteri-puteri cantik yang siap menciummu.." Pangeran Kris tersenyum lembut, seraya tetap mengelus kepala Chanyeol dalam gendongannya.

 _/skip/_

A few weeks later

At Wu Kingdom's Backyard

"Uhmmm.. sesuai dengan isi surat yang kukirim padamu, kau sudah tahu bukan, apa tujuanku mengundangmu kesini?"

"Tentu Pangeran.. Aku sudah membaca suratmu tempo lalu."

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?"

 _'Jangankan diutus mencium bibir kelinci, mencium bibir buaya atau bahkan bibir harimau pun aku rela. Demi dirimu apapun akan kulakukan, Kris..'_

Puteri Yixing tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap Pangeran Kris. Sementara yang diberi senyuman misterius, merasa tak nyaman. Karena takut teman kecilnya itu, kerasukan roh halus disiang terik begini.

"Puteri Yixing? Yixing-ah? Lay! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pangeran Kris menepuk bahu puteri Yixing, membangunkan puteri Changsha tersebut dari lamunannya.

"Yaa.. aku baik-baik saja pangeran."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Puteri Yixing balik bertanya.

"Mencium kelinci. Kau datang kesini untuk mencium kelinciku.."

"Ah yaa~ kelinci. Aku hampir saja lupa. Dimana kelinci itu pangeran?"

"Tunggu disini puteri. Aku akan menjemputnya dikamarku.."

"Menjemput? Hahaha.. seperti manusia saja. Tetapi baiklah^^"

Tanpa Puteri Yixing sadari, pangeran Kris agaknya cukup tersinggung mendengar ucapan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Pangeran Kris diam-diam menatap sinis kearah puteri Yuxing dari belakang punggungnya.

 _'Meskipun kau melihatnya sebagai kelinci, tapi bagiku ia tetap manusia. Dan harus diperlakukan sebagai manusia juga..'_

 _/skip/_

Pangeran Kris meletakkan Chanyeol pada sebuah kursi. Kemudian Puteri Yixing sudah mempersiapkan diri, berlutut didepan kursi tersebut.

"Ciumlah.."

"Nyiiit!" Chanyeol langsung melompat kearah Kris, ketika bibir puteri berdimple itu nyaris menyentuh hidungnya.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu, huh? Kau tak seharusnya melompat. Itu tak sopan.." Pangeran Kris mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang ternyata bergetar.

"Apa kau takut? Kau harus tenang Chanyeol. Jangan tegang ok? Kau pasti bisa. Ayo kita coba sekali lagi.." pangeran Kris kembali meletakkan Chanyeol ketempat semula.

"Tu-tunggu Pangeran Kris, meskipun aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, menyuruhku mencium kelinci ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia merasa tak nyaman terhadapku. Jangan memaksanya. Kasian kelincimu.."

"Tidak apa-apa Puteri Yixing. Chanyeol sudah kembali tenang.. ya kan, Chanyeol?"

 _'Aku hanya belum siap dicium oleh seorang perempuan, yang mulia. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku..'_

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.."

Puteri Yixing mulai mendekati bibirnya pada bibir merah berkumis putih itu. Tak ada lumatan atau hal lainnya. Puteri Yixing hanya menempel bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol selama beberapa detik.

Chuuu~

 _'Kenapa tidak berubah?'_

"Puteri Yixing, bisakah kau menciumnya sekali lagi? Mungkin sedikit lebih lama dari ciuman tadi.."

Chuuuuuu~

 _'Masih tidak berubah..'_

"Lagi?"

"Uhmmm.. ya."

Chuuuuuuuuuu~

"Sekali lagi?"

"Jangan. Sudah cukup.. terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu yang berharga untuk kami, puteri Yixing."

"Terima kasih kembali pangeran. Aku juga senang bermain bersama kalian^^"

"Yaa.. aku juga^^"

"Chanyeol, jaga dirimu baik-baik yaa? Aku pulang dulu^^" puteri Yixing mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang berada dalam gendongan putera mahkota.

 _'Dia puteri yang manis^^'_

"Chanyeol, Kenapa kau masih tidak berubah? Padahal ia sudah menciummu tiga kali?"

'Karena dia bukan cinta sejatiku, bodoh..'

 _ **I want to have someone who -  
Will genuinely love me;  
Is trustworthy;  
Will get my family's approval and respect them;**_

A few months later

At Prince Kris' Room

"Pangeran Kris, berapa puteri lagi yang tersisa?"

Pangeran Kris mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang telah datang memenuhi surat undangannya. "Uhmmm.. Puteri Yixing sudah, Puteri Luhan sudah, Puteri Kyungsoo sudah, Puteri Minseok sudah, yang tersisa hanya . . . Puteri Baekhyun."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengundangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk pangeran Kris diatas ranjang.

"Uhmmm.. Mungkin besok."

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali gagal, pangeran?"

"Aku akan membuat sayembara, agar seluruh gadis didesa kerajaanku menciummu Chanyeol.." Kris memainkan surai hitam Chanyeol yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Tetapi . . . apakah kau rela jika mereka menciumku?" Chanyeol menadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap wajah pangeran tampan itu, mencari kejujuran dari sepasang mata elang miliknya.

Pangeran Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan, yang menohok hati kecilnya itu. Sudah setahun berlalu, telah mereka lewati bersama. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika Chanyeol terjerat dalam perangkap kebun wortel Kris. Hingga sampai detik ini, benih-benih cinta mulai tertanam dalam diri mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Pangeran Kris selalu melindungi Chanyeol dimanapun mereka berada. Pangeran Kris rela membawa-bawa Chanyeol kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Ia tak pernah melepaskan Chanyeol walau hanya sedetikpun. Mereka seperti tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada sang pangeran, disitulah si kelinci berada.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, ke-overprotectivan Kris kepada Chanyeol. Dapat diacungi jempol. Pangeran Kris juga membuat satu peraturan yang harus ditaati oleh penghuni kerajaan. Tak terkecual raja dan ratu. Orang tuanya. Dimana.. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Chanyeol, kecuali dirinya.

Bahkan untuk menjaga kebersihan kelinci kesayangannya, Pangeran Kris rela turun tangan untuk memandikan Chanyeol setiap hari. Chanyeol juga mengenakan busana yang sama seperti dirinya.

Kedua tangan besar sang pangeran, selalu terlihat sibuk memanjakan buntalan putih itu. Entah untuk menggendong atau sekedar mengelus bulu Chanyeol. Jemari panjang Kris, tak pernah absen menyentuh kelinci kesayangannya. Maka tak heran jika sekarang nama Chanyeol cukup tersohor, dikalangan para puteri kerajaan maupun rakyat kerajaan Wu. Sebagai kelinci bangsawan yang disegani dan dihormati oleh seluruh rakyat dan penghuni kerajaan.

 _'Aku tak rela Chanyeol! Aku tidak sudi mereka menyentuh bibirmu, meski kau dalam wujud kelinci sekalipun. Tetapi apalah dayaku, selain mengikhlaskanmu dicium oleh gadis-gadis itu. Aku hanya ingin kau secepatnya berubah wujud . . . dan menikah denganku..'_

"Kenapa kau terdiam pangeran?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tidak penting. Lekaslah tidur, besok pagi Puteri Baekhyun akan datang mengunjungimu.."

Pangeran Kris bangkit dan menggeser kepala Chanyeol yang menyender didadanya. Ia menarik selimut serta memunggungi Chanyeol, yang kini mematung melihat sikap dinginnya.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. belum saatnya kau mengetahui tentang perasaanku.'_

 _ **Is a God-loving one;  
Will truly care for me;  
Is dependable;  
Will be true to me;  
Will accept me for who I am really;  
Will always be there for me..**_

Author pov

At Wu Kingdom's backyard

"Kudengar dari Puteri Kyungsoo, kau mengutus para puteri kerajaan untuk mencium kelincimu. Apakah berita itu benar, Pangeran?"

"Yaa.. itu benar Puteri Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Mengapa kau menyuruh mereka mencium kelincimu?" Tanya Puteri Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Uhmmm.. sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah penelitian. Aku meriset apakah puteri kerajaan mempunyai kecenderungan, anti terhadap binatang peliharaan atau tidak. Dan.. Aku memilih binatang kelinci sebagai percobaanku."

Pangeran Kris sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan jawaban ini, jikalau suatu hari ada yang curiga mengapa ia mengutus semua puteri kerajaan untuk mencium kelincinya. Terlebih lagi jika yang bertanya adalah seorang yang kritis, seperti Puteri dari kerajaan Byun.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan penelitian aneh seperti itu? Apa kau tak memiliki perkerjaan lain yang lebih penting, selain menyuruh para puteri untuk mencium kelincimu?"

Pangeran Kris menghelai nafas panjang, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari si puteri bawel. "Hhhhh.. Begini. Aku memiliki seorang teman. Ia seorang pangeran. Dan dia memiliki kakak perempuan. Kakak perempuannya tersebut mengidap alergi terhadap binatang berbulu. Jadi aku ingin meneliti apakah para puteri kerajaan memiliki cenderungan anti terhadap binatang berbulu atau tidak. Dan aku juga ingin menyembuhkan kakak temanku, dengan penelitian itu.."

Puteri Baekhyun tercengang, membuka mulutnya kaku, mendengar jawaban tak rasional dari pangeran tampan dihadapannya.

"Untung kau tertolong wajah, Kris.." gumam puteri Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Oh yaa.. dimana kelinci manja itu?"

 _ **You were a prince.  
You were down to earth,  
and you treated everyone equally,  
which is what made you the prince that you were..**_

Author pov

A month later

Pagi ini ada pemandangan tak biasa dari luar kerajaan Wu. Gerbang istana yang selalu tertutup rapat untuk halayak ramai, kini dibuka selebar-lebarnya oleh pengawal kerajaan. Terlihat para gadis cantik dari kalangan menengah sampai kelas atas, rela mengantri dibawah terik nya sang mentari. Demi mereleasasikan tugas dari sang putera mahkota, yaitu mencium kelinci peliharaannya.

Ya.. tepat pada hari ini, _sayembara aneh_ tersebut telah dibuka untuk umum. Siapapun gadis boleh berpartisipasi mengikutinya. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan, rakyat dari kerajaan lain bertandang ke istana raja Dylan. Tak ada batasan peserta maupun tempat dimana mereka tinggal.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, kesibukan didalam istana juga tak kalah riuh dari gadis-gadis diluar yang sedang mengantri. Ada yang memasang kain-kain panjang dilangit istana, ada pula yang mendekorasi bunga untuk pajangan disudut-sudut ruangan. Serta mempersiapkan hidangan di meja makan, untuk santapan para tamu setelah sayembara berakhir.

At prince kris' room

*knock.. knock..

"Pangeran, bolehkah permaisuri masuk?"

"Tentu bu.. buka saja pintu nya tidak dikunci."

"Pangeran.. Sebentar lagi sayembara akan dilaksanakan, apakah kau dan Chanyeol sudah siap?"

"Ibu . . ."

"Yaa? Ada apa ananda? Nampaknya kau sangat gelisah?"

"Bolehkah aku membatalkan sayembara ini?"

Ratu Valerie mendekati pangeran Kris yang berdiri didepan jendela. Rupanya putera kesayangannya terserbut tengah memantau antrian panjang, yang hampir mencapai 1km tersebut. "Memangnya kenapa Kris? Apa ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Iya ibu.. aku menyukai Chanyeol! Sebenarnya setiap tengah malam Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi manusia. Dan jika pita merah ini dilepas, ia akan berubah menjadi manusia ibu. Lalu 10menit kemudian ia akan berubah menjadi kelinci kembali.." ucap pangeran kris menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi nak . . ."

"Ayooo tunjukan wujud aslimu sekarang, Chanyeol. Tunjukan pada permaisuri sekarang!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap Kris. Kelinci itu malah memakan wortel yang berada disampingnya, seraya bersikap seperti kelinci pada umumnya.

"Oh jadi begitu? Kau ingin membuatku malu, didepan ibuku sendiri, huh? Baik jika itu maumu Chanyeol!"

Kris berusaha melepas pita merah yang berada di telinga kanan Chanyeol. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pita itu, Chanyeol menggeram dan mencakar tangan Kris hingga berdarah. Namun pangeran Kris tak menyerah begitu saja, ia menggendong Chanyeol dan menarik pita itu dengan paksa. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya, dengan menancapkan gigi taringnya pada lengan Kris. Kemudian kelinci itu meronta dan melompat pada kandangnya, lalu kembali memakan wortel seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kris lepaskan Chanyeol! Itu sama saja dengan melukai dirimu sendiri! Hikss.. hiks.." Ucap permaisuri terisak.

"Maafkan ibu Kris, ibu tak tahu kalau selama ini kau sakit parah. Hikss.. hikss.. ibu terlalu sibuk dengan kerajaan, sampai lupa bagaimana merawatmu dengan baik. Hikss.. hikss.. aku tak pantas menjadi seorang ibu.."

Dengan berlinangan air mata permaisuri menangkup pipi chubby putera nya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keberhasilannya menjadi seorang permaisuri, mengantarkannya pada kegagalan menjadi seorang ibu.

 _'Untuk apa kau dipandang terhormat oleh rakyatmu, sementara kau tak becus merawat puteramu sendiri..'_ kalimat itulah yang kini terngiang dikepala ratu Valerie.

Sampai anakmu _menjadi gila_ karena menyukai kelincinya sendiri, dan berkhayal bahwa kelinci itu akan berubah menjadi manusia pada tengah malam.

"Ibu, ibu dengarkan aku dulu ibu. Aku tidak sakit. Aku sangat sehat ibu." Pangeran Kris sedikit mencengkram bahu ibunya, untuk meyakinkan permaisuri cantik itu.

"Yaa.. Tubuhmu memang tidak sakit nak. Tetapi otakmu yang sakit. Ibu mohon.. maafkan ibu Kris. Maafkan ibu karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Tapi ibu aku tidak berhayal ataupun berbohong. Chanyeol memang akan berubah menjadi manusia, jika waktu menunjukkan tengah malam. Ok.. malam ini. Malam ini ibu harus menginap dikamarku. Aku akan menunjukkan wujud Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pada ibu."

"Sudah cukup Kris! Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah! 5menit lagi sayembara akan dimulai. Bersikaplah normal sampai sayembara berakhir! Ini perintahku sebagai permaisuri!"

"Ibu.. tapi aku tidak gila bu. Aku masih waras bu.. kumohon percayalah padaku ibu . . ." Pangeran Kris berlutut memegang kedua tangan Ratu Valerie. Sementara yang disembah hanya memalingkan kepala kekanan, tak kuasa melihat wajah memelas puteranya.

"Aku harus pergi untuk berpidato pangeran. Raja dan rakyatku telah menunggu. Persiapkan dirimu ananda.."

Ratu Valerie pergi meninggalkan pangeran Kris begitu saja. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan memilukan dari putera nya yang terus memanggil namanya agar menetap dan mempercayai dirinya.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol!"

 _ **You ruled no kingdom,  
but you were the ruler of my heart.  
You wore no crown,  
but you were still a prince in many ways..**_

"Nona ke sembilan.."

"Nona ke sepuluh.."

Teriakan dari salah satu pengawal yang memanggil para gadis, terdengar sangat lantang. Pangeran Kris menatap kesal pada gadis-gadis yang tengah berbaris. Mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk mencium kelincinya.

"Nona ke sebelas.."

Wajah tampan pangeran Kris tatkala semakin dingin, melihat para gadis tersebut mengelus kepala Chanyeol setelah menciumnya. Padahal tindakan mereka tak lebih dari sekedar menarik perhatian sang pangeran, melalui binatang peliharaannya itu. Hati Kris terbakar cemburu melihat bibir ranum Chanyeol, bersentuhan dengan gincu-gincu yang kebanyakan didominasi warna merah tersebut.

"Nona ke duabelas.."

"BERHENTI!"

Nona ke duabelas spontan mematung, mendengar titah Pangeran Kris. Padahal dirinya sedang bersiap membungkuk, menyamai tinggi buntalan putih itu.

"Ada apa Pangeran?" Tanya nona ke dua belas heran.

"Kau.. pulanglah. Sayembara ini telah usai.. Kalian semua harap pulang sekarang juga! Chanyeolku bukan untuk dicium oleh sembarang gadis!"

"Pangeran?! Ada apa dengamu?! Sudah ku perintahkan, bahwa kau harus bertingkah normal selama sayembara berlangsung!"

"Persetan dengan sayembara ini ibu!"

"Pangeran Kris kembali ketempatmu! Ini perintah! Pangeran Kris!"

Pangeran Kris membawa Chanyeol pergi masuk ke dalam istana. Ia menerobos kerumunan dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan titah raja dan ratu yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

 _ **Most importantly,  
you were **_**_'_ my** **prince'** _ **,  
one I adored with every part of me.  
This is why I called you '**_ **my prince'** _ **..**_

At Prince Kris Rooms

Pangeran Kris membanting buntalan putih itu diatas ranjangnya. Retina mata Chanyeol terlihat melebar. Setelah sang pangeran menghempaskannya dengan kasar, seolah dirinya adalah benda tak bernyawa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Chanyeol?! Kau telah menyakiti perasaanku! Kenapa kau sejak tadi sangat mengesalkan?! Kenapa kau harus bertingkah imut dihadapan gadis-gadis itu?! Kenapa!"

Tubuh kelinci Chanyeol bergetar hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sebab seumur hidup Chanyeol, belum ia pernah menangani seorang pangeran yang sedang mengamuk tanpa sebab.

"Jangan diam saja Chanyeol! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Pangeran Kris merampas pita merah yang mengikat salah satu telinga panjang itu. Nampaklah gumpalan asap warna warni seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, pertanda Chanyeol akan berubah wujud.

Chanyeol tak beranjak dari tempat semula. Ia tetap meringkuk disudut ranjang, menutupi tubuh telanjangnya yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia.

"Kau aneh pangeran!"

Kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir plum Chanyeol, semakin membuat darah Kris mendidih sampai keubun-ubun.

"Kau yang aneh Chanyeol! Bukan! Kau bukan hanya aneh. Tapi kau juga bodoh! Kau adalah kelinci terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!"

"Tak ada yang lebih bodoh dari seorang pangeran yang membuat sayembara, lalu semenit kemudian ia menghancurkan sayembara nya sendiri! Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

. . . . Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku, Kris.." ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Hhhh... Jadi kau ingin aku membantumu? Baik.. akan kulakukan. Tetapi sebelum aku membantumu, kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu.."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pangeran Kris merangkak mendekati Chanyeol yang masih meringkuk diranjangnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai seperti serigala-serigala kelaparan, yang pernah Chanyeol temui tempo dulu.

"Aku mendapatkanmu Chanyeol . . ."

Serigala Kris semakin mendekat. Sementara si kelinci Chanyeol mundur teratur. Tubuh polosnya kini terpojok. Terperangkap dinding kamar yang membuatnya pasrah, tidak bisa lari kemanapun. "Ppa- pangeran, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Bantu aku menghapus noda-noda gincu dibibir mu Chanyeol.." bisik Kris tepat ditelinga peri miliknya.

"Ap- mmmppph- mmmpphh-"

Pangeran Kris mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan brutal. Ia mengunci tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, agar pemuda kelinci itu tidak kabur atau menyerangnya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.. aku sangat mencintaimu..'_

"Mmmmppphh- mmmmppph-"

Chanyeol berusaha meronta, tetapi tenaga putera mahkota itu terlalu kuat. Tak ada yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan kecuali berdoa dalam hati, agar Kris tak bertindak lebih dari ini. Jujur Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kris. Tetapi ia memiliki pendirian tak akan melakukan perbuatan dosa itu, sebelum dirinya terikat resmi dengan pasangan hidupnya kelak.

"Mmmmmhhhh~"

"Mmmmmhhh~ Chanyeolhsshh~"

"Mmmmmmmhhhh pangeraaanhhh~"

Jemari panjang Kris menggerayangi tubuh naked Chanyeol dengan leluasa. Kini tak ada lagi pergerakan kasar dan pemaksaan dari Kris. Pangeran tampan itu mengunci bibir plum Chanyeol dengan lembut sampai sang pemilik terbuai. Sesekali terdengar lenguhan dari bibir sexy Chanyeol, tanda ia menikmati permainan lidah mereka.

"Mmmmmmmhhh~ Kriiiissshh~"

Yaa.. saat ini kelinci siluman dan majikannya itu tengah memadu kasih diranjang sang majikan. Meskipun salah satu dari mereka, masih berpakaian lengkap. Bahkan dengan jubah maroon kebanggaannya, menjuntai panjang menutupi sebagian seprai.

"Mmmmhhhh~ aaahh~"

"Chanyeol aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kris disela kesibukannya menciumi leher Chanyeol serta tulang belikat pemuda itu.

"Aaah~ ak- Aku juga mencintaimu pangeran.."

WUSH!

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak terbang dan memutar-mutar diudara. Gumpalan asap berwarna emas dan silver mengelilingi tubuhnya yang melayang.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Chanyeol berputar-putar dilangit kamarnya sudah hampir satu menit. Sementara pangeran Kris terus menyebut nama Chanyeol, karena sepertinya pemuda itu hilang kesadaran diatas sana. Mata besar nya terpejam. Tubuhnya melayang dengan gemulai, mengikuti arus serpihan emas yang entah datang dari mana.

BUGG!

Chanyeol mendapatkan gravitasinya kembali. Ia jatuh dalam pangkuan Kris, tepat setelah Kris menangkapnya.

"Pangeran, kita berhasil.." ucap Chanyeol menangkup pipi pangeran Kris.

"Benarkah? Benarkah sayang?"

"Yaa.. itu benar yang mulia^^

 _ **I love that my love story,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For you makes you feel like a**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Princess from a fairy tale..**_

At Wu Kingdoms

Chanyeol's pov

Aku tersenyum puas menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Sudah satu bulan aku tak melihat bulu-bulu putih itu memenuhi setiap inci kulitku. Ku harap transformasi ini akan bertahan selamanya. Karena aku tak ingin mempermalukan pangeran Kris, jika aku berubah mendadak. Bisa saja ia dicap gila oleh yang lain atau bahkan ibunya, karena menikahi seekor kelinci.

Yaa. Menikah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari tersakral dalam hidupku. Aku akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran! Pangeran tampan nan baik hati yang telah membebaskanku dari sebuah kutukan.

Pangeran Kris bukan hanya membantuku, tetapi ia juga mempertemukanku kembali dengan keluargaku. Setelah satu dekade lebih aku menghilang, akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuanku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan jas putih itu pangeran.." puji ibuku ketika aku sedang menatap pantulan diriku dicermin.

"Aku ini tampan bu~ bukan cantik." Bela ku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Dimata kami kau tetap cantik Chanyeol. Pangeran tercantik dari kerajaan Park.." sambung Yoora nunna yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yaa! Memangnya kau tak merasa tersaingi, kalau aku disebut cantik juga?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Untuk apa aku merasa tersaingi karenamu, 'Prin-cess-Chan-yeol'? Hahaha~" canda yoora nunna sedikit mencela.

"Aisshh~ kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibu Chanyeol, jadi kau harus mengurangi sifat kanak-kanakmu."

 _'Apa? Ibu? Aku tak salah dengarkan?'_

"Tapi permaisuri aku tak mungkin menjadi ibu."

"Mungkin saja sayang. Karena disini, kau memiliki rahim. Sama seperti wanita lainnya. Kau lahir dengan membawa 'keistimewaan', anakku.." ucap ibu sembari menyentuh perut bagian bawahku. Letak dimana rahim berada.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku bisa memiliki anak dari pangeran Kris?"

"Tentu Chanyeol sayang.."

Aku tersenyum sumringah membayangkan keluarga kecilku nanti. Pangeran Kris, aku dan calon anak kami. Padahal pangeran Kris telah menerimaku apa adanya. Ia tahu betul konsekuensi dari menikah dengan sesama jenis. Tapi dengan mantap ia mengatakan, bahwa ia rela jika ia tak memiliki keturunan. Asalkan dirinya menikah denganku. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan, kehadiranku dalam hidupnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Begitu mulia nya hati pangeran itu. Dan begitu beruntungnya aku mendapatkan dia. Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukan kami, Tuhan..

"Ibu, nunna, aku harus turun kebawah sekarang. Aku harus memberitahukannya kabar baik ini!"

"Jangan Chanyeol!" Cegah Yoora nunna.

"Memangnya kenapa Nunna?"

"Karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu kan, uhuk, tengah malam, uhuk, saat kalian hanya berdua. Dan . . ."

"Yaa.. yaa.. ya. Aku tahu. Jangan dilanjutkan."

"Hahahaha~ kau malu yaa? Pipimu memerah Yeol."

"Tidak. Aku biasa saja. Aku tidak malu." Aku menyangkal, menutupi kedua pipiku.

*Cklek pintu terbuka

"Pangeran Chanyeol, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu

 _ **How could**_

' **Prince Charming'**

 _ **have been playing**_

 _ **dress up too?**_

Author pov

The Wedding

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Pastor, kepada dua insan yang ingin mengikat janji suci mereka.

"Yaa." Jawab KrisYeol mantap.

"Baik.. Saya akan memulainya.." Pastor membuka bukunya. Membacakan ikrar janji pernikahan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Pangeran Wu Yifan. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Pangeran Park Chanyeol sebagai istrimu? Melindunginya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Yaa. Saya bersedia." Ucap Pangeran Kris lantang.

"Pangeran Park Chanyeol. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Pangeran Wu Yifan sebagai suamimu? Berbakti kepadanya dalam senang maupun susah, kaya atau pun miskin, sehat atau pun sakit?"

"Saya bersedia.."

 _ **Your smile,  
I love it.**_

 ** _Your eyes,_**  
 ** _are perfect._**

 ** _Your laugh,_**  
 ** _is contagious._**

 ** _Your nose,_**  
 ** _is adorable._**

 ** _Your advice,_**  
 ** _is helpful._**

 ** _Your kindness,_**  
 ** _is encouraging.._**

In the one night..

00:00

"nyiit.. nyiit.. nyiit.."

"hoaamm.. Chanyeol apa dibawah ranjang kita ada tikus? Aku mendengar suara tikus."

"kau saja yang mengecek, Kris.. aku mengantuk,."

"nyiit.. nyiit.. nyiit.."

"AWWW! Chanyeol bangun! Ada kelinci mengigit jariku!"

"Dari mana kelinci ini berasal?"

"Yeol, dimana Sehun?"

"jangan-jangan . . ."

"ASTAGA ANAKKU, WU SEHUN!"

 _ **Your** **love** **,  
is ****addictive** **,  
my ****drug** **,  
my ****reason to be here**_

 _ **You are my prince,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I love you..**_

 _-fin-_

 _Long time no see teman2 semua. Ini adalah ff one shoot kedua saya setelah 'unsaid things'. Sebenarnya ini adalah ff request dari temen aku di ig. Jadi temen aku itu adalah krisyeol shipper dan kaihun shipper. Dan kisah ini juga terinspirasi dari postingan kris dan chanyeol yang pakai filter guguk. Ditambah alur cerita yang juga request an dari temen aku di ig (aku panggil dia 'unnie' hehehhe). Sebenernya agak takut juga buat publish karena ada hutang 1ff yang 'triangel in one roof' belum selesai. Aku harap temen2 suka cerita ini dan masih nunggu ff yang 'triangle in one roof' itu. Karena aku masih proses nulis. Kadang suka mood kadang gak mood. Makanya jadi lama publish nya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan jangan lupa r &r. hargai authornya, thx_


End file.
